clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pin Grande
'Yo y Pingenric' Ya no soy alegre,he madurado,no hago chistes,ni me gusta burlarme de nadie.Soy Arianator,amo a Ariana.Creo en Dios mucho,así que no acepto insultos a Dios o a mi religión. 'El Rincón de Ariana' Como todos sabeis,soy un auténtico Arianator,así que le he dedicado un rincón de mi perfil a la que para mí es la mejor artista de todas. ' Ariana.jpg|Ariana es Perfecta,y todos lo sabemos. ariana-grande-hair-2014-kids-choice-awards_0.jpg|Ariana en los Kids Choice Awards 2014 ariana-grande-2013-american-music-awards-04.jpg|Ariana es preciosa <3,esta vez está en los American Awards 2013 ' 'Títulos' Moderador del chat y Reversor Arianator Forever <3 Amigos Mis mejores amigos del wiki són: Wolf con F-> Mi primer amigo en el wiki,él me enseño todo lo que habia que saber sobre un Wiki,y gracias a el me convertí en agente del chat y Reversor. Sergi->'''Es mi feo mejor amigo,lo conocí hace mucho pero fuimos amigos al jugar MC :) MEJOR AMIGO '''Cupil -> Lo conocí en CP Fiestas Wiki,es muy buen amigo y siempre me ayuda y se apunta a todo.Se fue,pero seguirá siendo mi amigo. MEJOR AMIGO Anie->'Ella tiene una nueva cuenta.Es una gran amiga,desde aquel lejano 2012 que la conocí :P.Es la amiga mas fiel que puedes tener SUPER MEJOR AMIGA '''Fedd ->'Es divertido,buen amigo y siempre esta en el chat. '''Rock ->La solemos llamar "Hermana de ADV".Me cae genial,aunque me porté muy mal con ella.Defiende la verdad,tenga la razón su amigo o su enemigo.SUPER MEJOR AMIGO Millonario81 '-> Es del mismo país que yo,por eso siempre nos llevamos bien. '''Wooth Too->'Junto a Cupil,tuvimos la idea de crear un juego.Es muy amable y siempre recibe todos los proyectos con los brazos abiertos.(Me salió un pareado xD) MEJOR AMIGO 'Bardock-> '''Un gran amigo,se registró el mismo mes que yo y somos muy buenos amigos. SUPER MEJOR AMIGO '''Rosa->'Comenzamos no poniendonos de acuerdo en nada,pero al final conseguimos ser muy buenos amigos.A ella le gusta Pokémon,igual que a mi. SUPER MEJOR AMIGO 'Hero > ' Lo conocí hace poco en el chat,por que se conecta muy a menudo.SUPER MEJOR AMIGO 'Adv->'El primer Reversor...Gracioso,Alegre,Trabajador...Siempre me trató genial incluso cuando él era reversor y yo no,él nunca presume. 'Max->'Me mintió ewe pero bueno,es Arianator también como yo,y todos los Arianators me caen bien :3 Es gracioso,y siempre me defiende ante todo.Es único,no encontraras a nadie como él :D SUPER MEJOR AMIGO '''Luis-> Es español como yo,me cae muy bien ya que siempre hablo con él por Twitter y pensamos igual,él es Arianator como yo :D SUPER MEJOR AMIGO Kevo-> El famoso blogger,me sorprendió su cercanía y amabilidad,y cuando lo conocí,me sentí 1 afortunado entre miles de pingüinos. LISTA NEGRA * Dan * Robert FRASES "Bicho"(Referido a Jink) "Hola Feos"PRINCIPAL "LOL" (La uso en casi todos mis comentarios en los blogs y mucho en el chat) "Soy Arianator" Las cosas que me gustan y que no me gustan. Lo que me gusta Creer en Dios (Principal) Ariana Grande Pokémon Inazuma Eleven Participar en concursos Ayudar Lo que no me gusta Los Ánimes (Solo me gusta Inazuma y el de las Temporadas Diamante y Perla(Las que está Maya/Dawn.Me gustan los JUEGOS de Pokémon,no necesariamente el Ánime.) Todo lo que le gusta a Hero Que se metan en conversaciones ajenas Que digan que no tengo razón con respecto a alguna regla Las injusticias Que Joe me edite el Perfil Los Vándalos Favoritos Canción Favorita->,Problem (Ariana Grande),Break Free (Ariana Grande).The Way (Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller) Give it Up (Ariana Grande y Liz Gillies) Right There (Ariana Grande ft Big Sean) Popular (Ariana Grande y Mika) Baby I (Ariana Grande) '''Dancing in The Rain (Ruth Lorenzo),La Fiesta Empieza Ya (Cadence) Better in Stereo (Dove),Replay (Zendaya) '''Series de TV Favoritas: 1.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_%26_Cat Sam y Cat]' ' 2.Aída (Serie Española)' ' 3.¡Carly y Victorious 4.¡Buena Suerte,Charlie! 5.Shake it up 6.Jessie Youtuber Favorito->'''elrubiusOMG,Folagor03,LyraGamer,HolaSoyGermán,Focusingsvlogs Cantantes de la vida real favoritos Por orden: *Ariana Grande <3 *Taylor Swift *Demi Lovato *Katy Perry *Selena Gómez *Miley Cyrus *Shakira *Lady GaGa *Cher Lloyd * Avicci Mis paginas favoritas * Show de Estrellas * La Kermés 2014 Curiosidades thumb '''Mi pingüino es mas alto que el de un amigo. Mis personajes favoritos son Rookie y Cadence. Mi fiesta favorita es el Music Jam. Estoy harto de personas que no cumplen sus promesas y obligaciones. ¿Cual es tu famoso favorito? Gary Candence Rockhooper Paige(EP) Bob Franky Petey Billy Rookie Herbert Sensei Artic Categoría:Usuarios